


Interview With Prowl

by BossBot97



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Femmes FTW, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/BossBot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 'Symbionts', Prowl gets a little cranky. Smokescreen gets to the bottom of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview With Prowl

**Author's Note:**

> Though not needed, it is recommended that you read '[Symbionts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/975825)' before this one.
> 
> tl;dr Blaster + Jazz = Wings. And a couple kitties. Why not?

Smokescreen  
 **Prowl**  
 _Femme!Prime_  
[Stage Directions]

[Nondescrept room - light facing out and up to the audience]  
[Prowl - left center stage, seated facing stage right.]  
[Enter Smokescreen - sits infront of, and facing Prowl.]

So Prowl. How are you doing today?  
 **Fine.**

You are aware of why you are here?  
 **Yes.**

Your curt behaviour as of a decaorn or so ago has been disturbing to some mechs.  
 **I am aware of that.**

And this is due to questioning on the part of the newly onlined minis?  
 **Yes.**

Your wings are minis.  
 **Yes.**

Why?  
 **All Praxians were bonded to carrier-framed mechs, to create the distinctive wings that mark the Praxians apart. You know all this.**

So, for the record, why is that such a touchy subject?  
 **My bonded dissolved the bond.**  
 **I'd had a third. It died when Shadow snapped the bond.**

Designation? Type?  
 **Erriborn. Flyer.**

What happened to Shadow?  
 **He was killed in battle. I couldn't do it myself. Right when he was about to get away, Bluestreak shot him. Dead center. Direct hit to the spark chamber. Clean kill.**

What was Erriborn like?  
 **Sweetest mech you'll ever find. He was so tiny, so innocent. He docked right here, under my chestplates. That's why my chestplates are so extended. I couldn't stand looking down and not seeing him.**

Jazz being happy with Blaster must tear you apart. Especially with the new minis.  
 **I'll manage. Always have, always will.**

I know you must feel something...  
 **Of course I feel, I am a mech. However, my feelings will not, cannot, get in the way of my working relationship with the pair. And that is all there is to say about that. This interview is over.** [Goes to stand]

 _Not until I say it is._  
[Enter Femme!Prime - stage left]  
[Femme!Prime puts a hand on Prowl's shoulder, and bends down to whisper in Prowl's audial.]  
[Aside - to Prowl] _Just answer his questions. It will make you feel better, I swear. It worked for me, it can work for you._  
[Prowl frowns, then waves his hand for Smoke to continue]

Alright. So, how do you like your job as SIC and Head of Tactical?  
 **Just fine. Some days, it would be nice to have a TIC who isn't constantly partying... but.** [shrugs] **I do my job, they do their's. It's that simple.**

And what is your opinion of said TIC?  
 **As I said before, it would be nice if he didn't party ALL the time. The paperwork gets rather strenuous and tedious.**

Let's do a little imagining here. Say Prime was incapacitated. Do you feel he could step up as SIC, and do the workload you currently possess, if you had to take Prime's place?  
[Prowl snorts] **How long?**

How long do you figure he could take it?  
[tilts head; thinks] **Well, there's an 83.6% chance he will be so backlogged with paperwork within one decacycle that he will no longer allow himself out of his office. And a low risk, 3.4%, of him self deactivating within the first few battles... I'd give him a megacycle. 3 tops.**

What of the others in high command?  
 **Blaster. He's not as stubborn as Jazz...** [Runs sims] **A few decaorn.**  
 **Ratchet wouldn't take the job. We couldn't afford to loose our CMO, anyway.**  
 **Ironhide can't handle anything he can't blow up. Wouldn't last an orn.**

Do you think Shadow could have done your job?  
 **For the 'Cons?**

Yes.  
 **No.**

[Smoke looks at him, waiting for him to say more]  
 **No one can do my job. It would be easier to have a drone as Prime, than find another mech capable of doing my job.**

I see. Now about your symbionts...  
 **Leave them out of this.**

They are why you need this session, Prowl.  
 **I restate that I do not need this.**

Then tell me a memory of Erriborn.  
 **Which?**

Any will do.  
 **How about this. I woke up one morning to my twins spark merging.-**

-And your twins' names are?  
[exasperated] **Clarity and Enigma. I turned over to join them when I realized they had aquired a third.**

Erriborn?  
 **Correct. However, I did not recognize him. As fury rose within me, Enigma laughed. He said, 'You'll get your turn boss, don't worry'. All my fury turned to surprise and confusion. Only then did I realize the eighth set of thoughts and feelings in my processor. Only then did I realize I onlined to the first setting of my newest symbiont's bonds.** [Prowl smiles weakly, optics starting to tear]  
 **Was that satisfactory?**

Quite.  
 **So, may I leave?**

No.  
 **Why?**

This little story of yours has proved to me that you need to get your feelings into the open.  
[silence]

So. Prowl. Tell me what happened right before Erriborn died.  
 **What do you want to know, Brother?**

Everything.  
 **Where should I start?**

The begining usually works.  
 **The begining... I think the begining would be too far back to start. How about the middle?**

Alright, how about the middle.  
 **Well, Erriborn was curled up with my twins. We just finished a game, and we were tired. Shadow was due to be home any moment. He commed me to tell me he wasn't going to be home that night...**  
\-----  
::I won't be home tonight.::  
::Do you know when you will be, Sparklet?:: I wasn't suspicious at all, yet. That was normal for his line of work.  
::I won't.::  
::Won't what?::  
::Be home.::  
::What do you mean?::  
::What I said^V:: The comm cut out. I felt a horrible feeling in my spark. Then my younglings let out a terrible scream. I ran to them and found them writhing on the ground.  
"My spark!!" Erriborn cried. "Prowl!"  
"No!!!" My youngest's optics went dim. I scooped his body up. "My baby..." I cried. "Why..?" My twins were older, stronger, they just had fractures, but my baby. He's gone. I'd never see him smile again, never watch him catch Enigma in the cheat, never again... Tears flowed down my face. I kept muttering, my baby, why, Shadow...  
\-----

[Prowl starts to cry for real, Smokescreen reaches out to him. Prowl sits in his lap like a sparkling.]  
Everything's going to be okay, Prowl. I've got you. [Smoke rocks him gently.]

 **My baby, my Erriborn...** [Prowl's wings fall, quivering] **Brother...** [Prowl reaches out to the Femme!Prime]  
[Femme!Prime comes over, kneels by Smokescreen's chair, reaches out to hug Prowl]  
[Prowl takes strength from her, soon sitting up properly, but not attempting to regain his own chair]

How are you feeling now, Prowl?  
 **Like I just cleared a nearly frozen problem stack.**

[Smokescreen smiles warmly] Just another day in paradise, huh?  
[Prowl nods unhappily] **May I be done now?**

For today, Brother. [Smokescreen hugs Prowl tightly. Prowl leaves with Femme!Prime. Smokescreen stands after a few moments and paces across the stage as the lights dim to black.]


End file.
